I Saw You
by jiminized
Summary: Bunyi yang mengganggu Hoseok akhir-akhir ini. Siapa sumber dari bunyi itu? / Jung Hoseok aka J-HOPE of BTS / Horror-Thriller / Warning!no-love story / Series
1. Teaser: Is It Inside The Cupboard?

IS IT INSIDE THE CUPBOARD?

Teaser

suara dari dalam kamar itu terdengar ketika hampir semua lampu di rumah itu sudah mati

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

.

.

.

dan suara menggaruk itu terus terdengar. Itu adalah suara gesekan kuku dengan kayu!

.

.

.

kenapa suara gesekan dan ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti?  
.

.

.

"Ibu! Ibu! Tolong aku!"  
"Siapa itu?"  
.

.

.  
Dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum licik melihat laki-laki itu tak berdaya

.

.

author note

HALOOO SEMUAAA, Alli kembali dengan cerita baru! Ini genre baru buat aku, tapi karena aku suka hal ini jadi aku lakuin aja/? kalau responnya bagus pasti akan aku lanjut dan teruskan! Gimme a good responses guys!


	2. Is It Inside The Cupboard?

**IS IT INSIDE THE CUPBOARD?**

 ** _Gwangju, 12 Maret 2013_**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Sebagian besar lampu rumah di lingkungan distrik Gwangsan-gu sudah padam. Tak terkecuali rumah yang tertera nomor 24 di tembok depannya. Namun, di dalamnya ternyata ada salah satu lampu yang belum dipadamkan. Di dalamnya terdapat sesosok anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 18 tahun merapalkan kalimat sembali menghadap buku.

"Gugus _hidroksil_ pada senyawa alkohol menggantikan posisi 1 atom H pada senyawa _alkana_."

"Jika jumlahnya lebih dari dua, beri nomor pada rantai karbon sedemikian rupa sehingga gugus –OH menempel pada atom C yang paling kecil. Kemudian, tuliskan nomor, diikuti nama awalan berdasarkan jumlah atom C-nya, dan diakhiri dengan akhiran **-** _nol_."

Tak jemu ia merapalkan kalimat yang tertera di atas buku cetaknya tersebut. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia belum juga mengerti di bagian penamaan senyawa alkohol rantai lurus itu. Ia tak bisa membaca bagian lain karena bagian ini saja tak kunjung mengerti.

 _Tok-tok!_

"Hoseok- _ah_!" suara sang Ibu terdengar dari luar pintu kamar. Namun ia tak juga beranjak

" _Ne, Eomma_?"

"Belum tidur juga?"

" _Eoh_."

"Baiklah. _Himnaera._ "

" _Ne, annyeonghijumuseyo._ " Balasnya singkat kemudian kembali fokus kepada buku di hadapannya lagi.

" _Heish!_ Kok tidak mengerti terus sih!" Ia memukul-pukul kepalanya mengutuk otaknya yang tak kunjung memahami bagian itu saja. Berulang-ulang kalimat itu ia hafalkan agar lekas mengerti.

Namun, ada yang mengganggu pendengarannya.

 _Srek... Srek..._

Bunyi dari dalam lemarinya. Hoseok tidak tuli. Dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar suara gesekan kuku dengan kayu lemarinya.

 _Srek... Srek..._

Hal itu berulang terus menerus namun Hoseok tak juga menggubris hal itu. _Paling juga tikus atau apa_. Ia terus menghafalkan materi yang ada di dalam bukunya tanpa memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam lemarinya.

 _Srek... Srek...  
Srek... Srek...  
Srek... Srek...  
Srek... Srek...  
Srek... Srek..._

Suara itu frekuensinya semakin bertambah sering dan semakin bertambah keras. Tikus? Mana mungkin tikus sengaja melakukan itu? Entah kenapa juga, walau lemari dan meja belajarnya berjarak agak jauh, namun suara tersebut terasa semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Namun Hoseok masih juga mengabaikan suara itu.

 _Srek... Srek..._

 _Srek... Srek..._

"Berisik!" Sahutnya kasar. Hoseok lama-lama tidak tahan. Suara itu benar-benar mengganggu telinganya. Ia kesal juga, ia butuh konsentrasi untuk belajar. Ia tidak peduli makhluk apa sebenarnya yang ada di lemari miliknya. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan sehingga ia bisa konsentrasi belajar.

Ajaibnya, setelah teriakan Hoseok suara gesekan kuku dengan kayu lemari itu berhenti.

Lalu, Jung Hoseok bisa belajar dengan tenang lagi.

.

.

.

Denting yang terdengar dari pertemuan sumpit, sendok dengan mangkuk, piring itu terdengar di tengah ruangan tersebut. Keluarga Jung mengelilingi meja makan. Walau sudah pukul 10 malam, makan malam harus tetap terlaksana bagaimanapun caranya. Itu aturan dari sang kepala keluarga.

"Malam ini kau akan belajar lagi?" Tanya Ibu kepada Hoseok.

"Iya, aku akan tidur sebentar lalu mengerjakan tugas. Ada tugas Bahasa Prancis."

"Jangan belajar terlalu keras, Hoseok _-ah_. Nanti bisa ambruk."

"Doa yang baik dong. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan nilai baik."

Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Semua sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri-sendiri. Hoseok menjadi orang pertama yang meninggalkan meja makan dengan alasan sudah kenyang. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar. Bersiap untuk tidur sebentar lalu bangun dan belajar.

Begitu masuk kamar, ia langsung melihat lemarinya. Menatap lekat pintu lemari kesayangannya ini. Lemari ini usianya kurang lebih sudah seumuran dengannya, jadi sama sekali tidak ada yang ia khawatirkan. Hoseok lebih mengkhawatirkan nilainya nanti.

Ia memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

" _Faire, aimer, preferer, adorer, detester, jouer."_ Kata-kata itu terus ia hafalkan sembari menggarap tugas yang ada di hadapannya. Setidaknya Hoseok harus paham dan tahu kan?

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya belajar di dini hari sementara orang lain beristirahat. Hoseok masih terus saja merapalkan kata-kata itu sampai kemudian...

 _Srek... Srek..._

 _Srek... Srek..._

Lagi? Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara itu tertangkap oleh pendengaran Hoseok. Ia tidak salah kan?

 _Srek... Srek..._

 _Srek... Srek..._

Suara itu bertambah keras. Namun, ia merasa memang ada _sesuatu_ di dalam lemarinya. Hoseok akhirnya terdiam. Hanyalah tangannya bekerja menggesekkan ujung penanya dengan kertas. Menuliskan kata-kata yang disusun dengan tata bahasa itu.

 _Srek... Srek..._

 _Srek... Srek..._

 _Duk duk! Duk duk! Duk duk duk!_

 _Sialan, kenapa ditambah memukul lemari segala sih?_ Suara gesekan itu kini bertambah jenisnya. Tak hanya menggaruk lemari, kini _sesuatu_ tersebut menambah _gerakan_ bunyinya itu. Hoseok semakin merasa terganggu akan apa yang terjadi. Ia menoleh jengan menghadap lemarinya itu. Tapi ia juga tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk membuka pintu lemarinya.

Ia tahu persis apa isi lemarinya. Hanya bajunya. Tapi kenapa ada bunyi dari dalam? Tikus? Tikus tidak sepandai itu akan menggedor pintu lemari. Lemari berwarna coklat itu ada dihadapannya. Dengan segenap keraguan akhirnya...

Hoseok meninggalkannya.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan tugas Bahasa Prancisnya dan menutup telinganya dengan _headphone_ dengan menyetel lagu keras-keras agar ia tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya.

Namun, anehnya tetap terdengar walau samar suara garukan kuku dengan kayu lemarinya.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

.

.

.

Hoseok bukanlah semacam cenayang atau orang pintar. Ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki berumur 18 tahun yang memiliki _sedikit_ kelebihan yang mampu melihat hal-hal yang tak kasat mata.

Semua berawal ketika Hoseok berumur sekitar 3 tahun. Siang itu adalah waktu tidur siang Hoseok. Ia berbaring di kasur bersama ibunya di kamar orang tuanya. Ketika sudah setengah tertidur tiba-tiba ibunya dikejutkan oleh Hoseok yang memekik kencang.

" _Eomma_! _Halbae!"_

Itu yang selalu dikatakan Hoseok berulang kali selama siang itu. Kemudian rencana tidur siang Hoseok gagal karena anak itu selalu menjerit ketakutan sembari berteriak tidak jelas seakan ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada ibunya namun ia belum tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

Setelah diundangkan _orang pintar_ ternyata yang membuat Jung Hoseok berteriak-teriak histeris siang tadi adalah sesosok laki-laki tua yang duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar orang tuanya itu. Pernyataan itu membuat kening ibunya berkerut heran.

 _Anaknya bisa melihat hal seperti itu?_

Hal itu adalah kasus pertama yang dialami Jung Hoseok dari sepanjang hidupnya.

Setelah itu, banyak runtutan kejadian _melihat sesuatu_ yang dialami Jung Hoseok.

Membantu?

Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Hoseok hanya berpasrah. Semoga saja ada jalan keluar dari semua pengelihatannya.

.

.

.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini, Hoseok- _ah_?" Pertanyaan yang jelas ditujukan kepadanya itu membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya menghadapkan diri kepada laki-laki yang paling ia hormati itu.

"Tidak ada." Hoseok menggeleng kaku sembari sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Aku merasa ada yang berbeda darimu." Ayahnya menatap Hoseok tenang, Hoseok hanya menggeleng meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia baik baik saja.

.

.

.

Matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Entah kenapa ia merasa malas sekali malam ini untuk belajar. Walau kebiasaan belajar itu sudah ia lakukan sejak sekolah menengah pertama, tapi entah kenapa saja untuk malam ini ia merasa malas dan lebih baik untuk tidur saja daripada belajar.

Hoseok menggulingkan badannya ke kanan. Perlahan membuka matanya menyesuaikan cahaya kamarnya yang redup dan mendapat penerangan dari lubang ventilasi kamarnya karena ruang tengah lampunya tidak dimatikan.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak sendiri. Ia merasa sedang diawasi.

Entah perintah datang dari mana, perintah untuk melirik bagian atas lemarinya tiba-tiba bergulat dalam otaknya. Matanya melirik ke atas lemarinya.

Firasatnya benar, ia tidak sendiri. Sesosok perempuan dengan baju warna putih dan rambut hitam panjang duduk dengan tenang di atas lemari. Tampak samar mata perempuan itu diantara rambutnya tersebut berkilat menatap tepat di mata Hoseok.

Seluruh tubuh Hoseok bergetar. Ia tidak pernah saling bertatap mata secara langsung ini.

 _Inikah sosok yang terus menggaruk lemarinya? Yang mengetuk-ketuk lemarinya?_

Tiada satupun bulu kuduknya yang tertidur, keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipis dan dahinya. Hoseok hanya mampu terpaku menatap _makhluk_ itu.

Dengan segenap kesadaran yang tersisa kakinya menapak lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar kencang masih menatap sosok yang duduk di atas lemarinya tersebut.

.

.

Akhirnya Hoseok berlari sembari menyeret selimutnya.

.

.

.

Dan perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dibalik rambutnya yang lebat dan terlihatlah tatapan mata puasnya.

.

.

"Ibu! Ibu! Tolong aku!" Hoseok menggedor pintu kamar ibunya kencang-kencang.

"Siapa itu?" kemudian pintu pun terbuka.

"A-aku.. a-aku.."

"Sebentar, Hoseok-ah."

"Apalagi?" Hoseok masih bergetar ketakutan merasakan yang barusan terjadi.

"Itu siapa di belakangmu? Ia mengikutimu?" tanya Ibu Hoseok sembari menunjuk arah belakang Hoseok.

.

.

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya. Iya. Perempuan itu berdiri di belakangnya, dengan senyum seakan Hoseoklah mangsanya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Author note

HALO! Cerita baru aku publish sekarang ya hehe. Oke, ini cerita benar-benar fresh from the oven benar-benar baru aku bikin. Terima kasih untuk pengalaman karena ia yang memberiku cerita ini:"

Dont forget to review and like!

 _Jiminized_


End file.
